


Sleep Troubles

by awgaskarth0805



Category: All Time Low (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:15:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26383996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awgaskarth0805/pseuds/awgaskarth0805
Summary: Jack can't fall asleep, so he wakes Alex up to help him.
Kudos: 3





	Sleep Troubles

“Alex, hey, wake up, man,” Jack loudly whispered, shaking Alex in his bed in their shared hotel room.  
“Go away, Jack, I’m in the middle of a good dream,” Alex mumbled, making Jack roll his eyes.  
“You can continue it later, just wake up,” Jack continued, shaking Alex even more now.  
Finally, Alex rolled over to face Jack, and winced when he saw the light shining in his face.  
“What the fuck do you want, Jack?” Alex asked, sounding frustrated.  
“I can’t fall asleep,”  
“Dude, just put something on the TV until you start to get sleepy,”  
“I’ve tried that, but it’s not working. Will you please try to help me fall asleep? We have a big day tomorrow, and I don’t want to be up all night, and too tired to do anything tomorrow,” Jack tried.  
“You’re not going to let me get back to sleep until you can fall asleep, are you?”  
“Nope!”  
Alex took a deep breath as he sat up and rubbed his eyes, trying to get rid of the sleepy haze that he was feeling.  
“Fine, what do you think would help?” Alex asked, as Jack took a seat at the foot of Alex’s bed.  
“Well, I don’t know, that’s why I woke you up,”  
“Good point. Well, are you hungry or thirsty? I know it’s usually hard for me to fall asleep when I have that problem,”  
“Maybe a bit. Isn’t it bad to eat really late at night, though?” Jack pointed out.  
“Probably, but we’re going to try it anyway. Do you have any food in here?”  
“Um, I think so, let me go look,”  
Jack got up and went over to his bag, finally finding something after a bit of digging.  
“I have half a bag of chips from that gas station earlier! I’ll try that,”  
Jack walked back over to Alex’s bed, and took a seat at the end again. He began to eat the chips, while Alex looked at his phone to pass the time.  
“Is that helping at all? Like, do you feel closer to being ready to sleep?” Alex eventually asked, setting his phone back down.  
“I mean, I don’t feel hungry, but I’m still wide awake, and I feel like the food made that worse,” Jack explained.  
“Damn, well, I guess we should try something else,”  
“Wait, isn’t warm milk supposed to help you fall asleep? I feel like my mom gave me that when I had trouble sleeping as a kid,”  
“I think that’s a thing, but where are we going to get milk at one fifteen in the morning?”  
“Isn’t there a twenty-four-hour grocery store right off of the lobby downstairs?”  
“Oh yeah, there is, why don’t you go get some milk from down there? You can heat it up when you get back up here,” Alex suggested, laying back down in his bed.  
“That’s a good idea, but I do have one small adjustment,”  
“What is it?” Alex asked with a yawn.  
“Well, it’s late, so I’m scared to go down there alone,” Jack said in a small voice.  
“Jack, you’re twenty-two years old, surely you can do this by yourself,”  
“It’s spooky down there, dude! Will you please go down there with me? I promise it won’t take very long,” Jack tried, sounding desperate.  
“Fine, let me do a couple things first,” Alex decided, forcing himself out of bed.  
“Thank you! I promise it’ll be a super short trip down there,” Jack promised.  
Alex put on a sweatshirt, then put his wallet and phone into the pockets of his pants, before following Jack out of the room, and over to the elevator. Jack pressed the call button, and the doors opened almost instantly for them.  
The ride started off silent, until Jack started to move around a bit, laughing some.  
“What are you doing?” Alex asked, sounding annoyed.  
“Remember a few hotels back, we jumped in the elevator and made it shake?” Jack asked, still laughing as he continued to jump around.  
“Yes, I do. I also remember being told to never do that, because it could cause the elevator to get stuck. Can you please just ride in the elevator like a normal person? If we get stuck in this thing, I’m going to kill you,” Alex threatened in a harsh voice.  
“Damn, someone’s cranky,” Jack mumbled, moving away from Alex.  
“That’s because someone woke me up in the middle of the night,”  
A few seconds later, the elevator stopped moving, and the doors opened up to the lobby of the hotel.  
“Hey, we’re here! Let’s go find that store!” Jack exclaimed, leading the two of them through the lobby and over to the mini mart, that was close to the hotel entrance. There was a person behind the counter on her phone, but the store was otherwise empty.  
“I see the milk, it’s in that cooler back there,” Alex said, as they walked over to the cooler together.  
“There’s so many different options, I don’t know which one to get! One percent, two percent, skim, soy, almond, there’s so many choices!” Jack exclaimed, looking through his options.  
“Dude, it all just tastes the same, just grab one so we can go back upstairs,” Alex replied, rolling his eyes.  
“It doesn’t all taste the same, they’re all slightly different. I guess I’ll go with two percent. Actually, I think almond is healthier, maybe I should get that instead,” Jack pondered, frustrating Alex further.  
“Jack, just get both. That way, if you want more later, you won’t have to come back down here for it,”  
“Good point! Two percent and almond it is! Let’s buy these, then we can get out of here,”  
They made their way over to the cashier, who quickly keyed in both items.  
“That’ll be three seventeen,” the cashier said, as Jack looked for his wallet in his pockets.  
“Oh shit,” he mumbled.  
“You forgot your wallet, didn’t you?” Alex asked, sounding unamused.  
“Um, maybe,” Jack replied, still frantically digging through his pockets.  
“I’ll just buy it for you. Whatever it takes for us to go back upstairs already,”  
Alex pulled out his wallet and handed the cashier a new five-dollar bill.  
“Your change is-“  
“Keep it. Come on, Jack, let’s go,” Alex said, as he put his wallet back into his pocket.  
“You boys have a good night,” the cashier said.  
“You too!” Jack replied as they made their way back through the lobby, and over to the elevator.  
“Thanks for buying this for me, Alex,” Jack said, as Alex pressed the button for their floor.  
“No problem, it wasn’t a big deal,”  
The two of them rode back up in silence, then went back into their hotel room. Jack heated up one of the milks in the microwave, then sat on Alex’s bed again.  
“How is it?” Alex asked, getting back under his covers.  
“It’s good and is actually helping way more than I expected it to,” Jack replied, sipping at his drink.  
“Oh good! Maybe you should go back over to your bed and get really comfortable, that’ll probably help you start to feel sleepier,”  
“Good point. I think I’ll turn on the TV, too. I like listening to something as I fall asleep, it helps me tune out my brain and fall asleep faster,”  
Jack got up and set his cup on the nightstand before getting comfortable in his bed.  
“Well, that certainly explains how you fall asleep on the bus when everyone’s partying and drinking and being really loud,” Alex said, laughing some.  
“I don’t know, I guess I just like the distraction. Do you want something in particular on?” Jack asked, grabbing the remote.  
“Um, maybe South Park, if it’s on,” Alex suggested.  
After a bit of channel surfing, Jack found a South Park marathon, and put it on.  
“I love this episode!” Jack exclaimed, setting the remote down.  
“Me too! Hey, is being comfy helping you to feel sleepier?”  
“I think so. Hey, sorry for waking you up earlier, I really appreciate you helping me, but I do feel bad for disturbing you over this,”  
“Don’t worry about it. I was a bit annoyed at first, but I’m glad I was able to help some. Besides, it’s not like this is the first time you’ve woken me up super late for something like this,” Alex replied, making both of them laugh some.  
“Good point, but I really do appreciate it. Hopefully we won’t be insanely tired during the day tomorrow,”  
“I hope not, but if we are, we’ll just down a bunch of coffee,” Alex joked.  
The two of them stayed silent for a bit, watching the show. While they did this, Alex started to notice that he now felt wide awake.  
“Damn it, now I feel like I can’t fall asleep,” Alex stated, expecting a response from his friend. After not getting one, Alex looked over to Jack, and saw that he was now fast asleep. Alex laughed some as he turned out the light on their shared table and got as comfortable as he could in his bed.  
He figured that he wouldn’t be getting to sleep again anytime soon, but he didn’t mind; though he would’ve preferred to still be asleep, he was glad he got to have a fun adventure with his best friend.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is an idea I had a few days ago, that I finally decided to write! I really wanted to post something funny, which is how this fic came to be! I thought up a few more ideas earlier, but would love more requests from you guys! If you have any ideas, please send them my way! Thank you for reading, and I'll have another fic up soon for you guys! Lots of love, Liv.


End file.
